


Hey stupid, I love you.

by shirabunny



Series: SemiShira Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, day 1: confession, i dont want to tag so surprise i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirabunny/pseuds/shirabunny
Summary: Because despite all the things that he knows about Semi. There was one thing he didn't but badly wanted to know.He wants to know how a "Semi Eita" would confess. He wanted to witness it right in front of his eyes.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: SemiShira Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065173
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Hey stupid, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very late entry because I wasn't able to actually make it on time. I'm so sorry. But I am back being the semishira trash that I am so here you go.

Shirabu stood, fixing his crooked necktie and flattening his slightly wrinkled coat while trying to regain his composure. His heart, for some known reason, has been gradually beating faster every passing second. 

He took a deep breath to tend his heavily pounding chest but then froze when he caught a glimpse of the familiar-looking ashen blonde hair. 

"Hi. Sorry for being late. I was held back by a teacher and I have cleaning duties." 

"It's fine. It was only for a few minutes and I just got here as well. Tendou wouldn't let me leave early. More importantly, thank you for meeting me here." said the ashen blond, Semi Eita, while offering his signature soft but slightly awkward smile. 

"Don't sweat it. So, what is it you want to talk about?" 

"Oh. Well, you see, uhm..."

"Stop acting so nervous it's going to rub on me. And just so you know, your face and the expression your plastering right now looks weird. Take your time. I'll wait for you. I'm not pressuring you or anything." 

Semi slowly loosens up, releasing the breath he has been holding back. But the shade of peach that has been creeping slowly in his face did not die down and instead bloom darker.

"I like you. I know I was rather rude at you when we first met and you honestly did not leave a good first impression on me but I have grown to like you. Platonically at first but slowly and surely the feelings I have for you are growing a little too much to still be considered platonic."

A quiet gasp, almost too quiet to be left unheard, escaped. But was soon interrupted by Semi, even before a word was uttered.

"Don't talk yet and let me finish first. The confidence is slowly dripping off, so please."

Semi continued after he saw a robotic nod, and shrug off his imaginative mind. (a blush comparable to his, is what his imaginative mind saw)

"You're extremely similar to this person I know so I couldn't help but think you'd be the sarcastic and snarky kind as well. And honestly, I was right, but don't get mad yet and listen completely, okay? But then, I have gotten to know you better. Undeniably, you have your way with words but you never mean any ill. You're brutally honest and hardworking. Different from others. And I unknowingly just kind of find myself always looking for you. In the hallways, the cafeteria, the gym, anywhere I was I wish you were there. 

"At first I thought that it was normal, I simply find myself intrigued with you. But it wouldn't just be because I'm 'intrigued' that I would find myself fascinated by your every move, that your every smile would make my day complete and that even only the thoughts of you is enough makes my heart flutter."

"I'll stop now. That was embarrassing and real cliché and corny but, ah no. All I'm trying to say is, I like you a lot." Semi added stammering, his head, facing anywhere but his front.

A giggle was then heard followed by an  
"I like you too, Semi-san, or should it be Eita."

Semi upon hearing his given name get called in the sweet honey-like voice he has been wanting to hear, turned into a stuttering mess and crimson red face.

"O-ofcourse you can use my surname. No, I mean not surname but my given name. Yeah, I'd like that. Does this mean we're together now or?"

"Why do you have to be this cute? If you want to then I wouldn't mind going on a few dates with you. Then we'll see where that would go." 

"I don't want to. I'd love to." Semi replied almost immediately.

He could no longer contain the happiness he has been trying (note trying) to at the very least tone down.

"So who was it?" 

"Who was what?" 

"The sarcastic snarky person that you remind me of? I bet we'd be best friends."

"For the record, you are friends already. And hey, being his best friend is my title whether he admits that or not."

"That doesn't answer my question, Eita."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I still can't get over you calling my given name. Give me a minute."

Semi took a deep breath trying to calm his heart that has been wanting to go out of his ribcage. He may have been exaggerating and the reaction may have been a late one but it was only at that time that it was finally sinking in. 

After calming himself down a little, he finally answered the question.

"It's Shirabu." 

"Oh. I do get that a lot. Shirabu-san and I are really similar. Shirabu did tell me to stay away from you because you’re mean. It was really childish and funny. I do know he was only joking so don't worry about it."

"How dare he. I thought we were best friends." Semi dramatically replied, even putting his clenched right hand in his chest for more dramatic effects.

"Keyword: thought."

"No wonder both of you are friends. He would answer the same thing."

"As you said, we are the same. Almost a carbon copy of each other."

Exactly. They were the same yet, Semi did not like him the same.

Shirabu has been standing behind the building, listening to the entire confession. He shouldn't be eavesdropping but he couldn't help it. 

He had known Semi's feelings for his friend. He knew even before Semi realized his feelings. He knew from the very first time Semi's eyes looked at his friend with the same way he looked at his guitar. He even knew that he would be confessing today. The very reason why he was there listening.

Shirabu also did know that the feelings weren't one-sided. He knew the moment they were introduced that his friend has taken an interest in Semi. Despite wearing the same facade Shirabu would wear in front of Semi, he still knew. It was like watching himself after all. 

He couldn't blame the said friend though. Who wouldn't fall for Semi Eita? With his soft hair, pretty face, heart of silver (not gold because Shirabu knows all the naughty things that run on Semi's mind, even so, he does deserve a silver title. And no it was not because his hair reminds Shirabu of the shinning silvery stars.) charisma, talent. You name it, Semi Eita has it all. It was extremely unfair.

His reason for eavesdropping may not be a valid one (he thinks there would be no valid reason for what he's doing) but he just wanted to know. 

Because despite all the things that he knows about Semi. There was one thing he didn't but badly wanted to know.

He wants to know how a "Semi Eita" would confess. He wanted to witness it right in front of his eyes. 

Even if it was for pretend, he wanted to feel how to be confessed by the one and only Semi Eita.

It may have been a mistake though. 

Because Shirabu Kenjiro did not expect to hear his name. What more is to be compared by his crush's love interest. 

Naturally, thoughts were formed, the way anyone would have had if they were in his situation. One of them being; if they were so similar, then why can't it be him.

Shirabu finally getting back to his senses looked at the scenario right in front of him. He should really be going now but his foot was glued onto the ground and his eyes were drawn to the new couple. He could've been the counterpart of that new couple, well he wishes he could.

The confession, as Semi has said, is indeed, cliché. Seriously? Outside the school building, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, over the sunset and falling petals? There was nothing special about it. And yet Shirabu wanted it. 

Semi and Rin (Shirabu's friend) are now happily talking to each other, the sun slowly setting behind them. 

Shirabu can finally feel the weight on his chest and the something seemingly clogging in his throat. It was his cue to leave. After all, he shouldn't have been there.

Taking one last look at a happily smiling Semi, Shirabu did what he should have done that day.

"Semi Eita." 

He smiled. Semi wasn't looking at him but he didn't care. He just badly wanted to tell and get it off on his chest. 

With hopes that the whispers of the wind will make him be heard. He uttered;

"Hey stupid. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know when I would continue this but I'll do my best to complete my SemiShira week before Christmas break ends. I got it all planned but I'm too lazy to write, so again, sorry.


End file.
